


Jealousy

by HappySnow



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappySnow/pseuds/HappySnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two different type of jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Katara

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avatar

Katara chest tightened. She wasn't supposed to feel this way. Wasn't a girl supposed to be numb with love when being kissed? Wasn't she supposed to wrap her arms around him and pull him in? Yes, she realized with a start, lifting her arms stiffly and encircling the younger boy. He didn't notice the falseness or the hesitant in her, thank goodness. She didn't want to hurt him.

But wasn't lying to him a form of hurt. Well, she wasn't lying to him all the time, she reasoned. Now she just needed time to break it to him, and figure out who could help him ease the pain. She sighed inwardly, wishing her love was as easy as Mai's or Suki's. They knew exactly who they love, who they wanted. But even their love had difference. Suki was way more possesive than Mai.

When she first saw him, it was clear all she felt for him was one towards a little brother, and some times she wish she was always just as clear as when she first met him. She never felt anything but occasional lust and a need to kiss him, a want to hold a boy who wasn't just her brother. She knew right from the beginning that there wasn't love, not even infatuation. It was just puberty.

Then when she saw Jet, something in her spark (she wasn't going to deny it). He seemed like those cool boyfriends she heard story of from her tribe. They always talked about how fun a bad boy always was. Jet was the best description of a bad boy. This was probably the spark that lit up in her. Just like most girls, she fell for the bad boy. She did hated that she felt that way but she knew she did.

After the incident with Jet, she swore that she'd never act like that again. She wasn't going to love a bad boy just because they were adventurous, fun and brave. Yes, they were fun but they were adventurous in the wrong way and brave? They weren't brave. They were just stupid not to worry about somethings which they should worry about. No bad boy would make her giggle again.

Haru came along and he was the complete opposite of Jet, he was the nice kind boy who had a sad childhood with his father gone, just like her mother was. He was the kind of boy that any sensible girl would pick anyday, knowing that he'd treat them well. If Katara was sensible, she would choose him. But she wasn't that sensible. She really did fall him for at first, but she later realized she looked up to him as a older brother.

After that, for a while, she hadn't really loved anyone, except more lust towards Aang which was hard to avoid considering the fact that he was the only boy who was not her brother and was constantly there by her side. And he liked her. It was difficult not to be tempted to do be a little more than just friends but Katara knew she didn't love him.

Yet when she saw Aang, dancing with On Ji, she felt this spark in her. This annoyed, angry spark which seemed to wash out all the good nice word she tried to put for everybody. She couldn't find herself liking or even accepting On Ji. This made her "realize" she "loved" Aang. When Aang asked her to dance, she walked over without a hesitation and she could almost feel the smirk rising when she saw On Ji's expression as Aang held her.

That was what led to the little kisses they have she never objected. But when Zuko joined the Gaang, the wanting, the lust towards Aang was completely gone. Zuko was so much more mature, so much more understanding than Aang could ever be she could not imagine how anyone can compare the two.

But as she watched how Zuko and Mai kissed, Suki and Sokka made little celebration and even Toph got hugged but the little Duke, the burning desire grew in her, drawing out the bad side of her, the possessive and lustful side of her that lead to the kiss with Aang. She would've initiated it if he hadn't kissed her because this was one guy she knew loved her more than any of those other guys. She had every rights on him.

Two years have passed and Katara was already sixteen. She couldn't believe that it took her so long to realize that she never loved Aang. She was just like a stupid teenage girl who wanted every guys attention, didn't like it when other girls got guys-that-were-supposed-to-like-her attention. She just couldn't stand it because now she knew what was her fatal flaw. She was jealous, possessive even and she had to learn to stop herself.

The realization hit her hard and she gasped, pushing away for air. For one second, Aang thought she was simply out of breath because she could not hold air in as long as him with him being an airbender an all. "I'm sorry, Katara!" Aang apologised profusely. "I'll count the time next time. I'll take note. I'll..."

Katara took a deep breath. "That's not it, Aang," she tried to make her voice as soothing as possible but she knew it was impossible. There was not way to lessen the impact of these words. "I never loved you. It was lust. I'm sorry Aang, but... you deserve better." Katara could not bring herself to go on and she turned away, walking away from an Aang she didn't need Toph's feet to know was broken, hurt.


	2. Zuko

Zuko knew eavesdropping was bad, spying was worst. And spying or eavesdropping on Mai was probably the most stupid thing he has ever done, perhaps even the last, but some times, it is impossible not to feel tempted. She was  _his_  girlfriend. She was  _not_  supposed to be going on a date with the young king from Earth Kingdom. Then again, Zuko reminded himself, h _e_ asked her to go on that date  _for_ him because he didn't think he could keep his temper his check. Nothing was going to happen, hopefully?

"So," King Kuei said. "You came on behalf of Fire Lord Zuko because he was too busy when you're not even married yet." With his raised eyebrow, it was obvious that he didn't believe that. Mai nodded with a shrug to show she didn't understand why he trust her either, somehow still keeping her emotionless expression which seemed convincing enough.

Fortunately, King Kuei didn't ask more and proceeded with the politics talk, which Zuko couldn't help but ignore. Politics really wasn't his strong suite. Unfortunately, King Kuei was  _flirting_ with her which was not helping to control Zuko's temper. The king actually leaned forward as she was talking, looking really "interested".

Zuko felt the need to go push the king and ask him to get away from  _his_ girlfriend. He was sensible enough to stay rooted, thankfully. He recalled Uncle Iroh saying something along the lines girls tend to like it when you paid attention to what they said. He mentally reminded himself to pay full attention the next time she said something.

When the long boring conversation of politics have finally come to an end and Mai finally stood up to leave (fortunately for Zuko didn't think he could stand another moment), King Kuei decided to call her back, "Perhaps you would like to go for a cup of tea?" Which meant he had to stand more than another few moments. With an inward sigh, he followed King Kuei and Mai who couldn't object the offer since she had just gotten a deal sealed.

At first, he asked casual question. What she thought about Ba Sing Sei? How was Fire Nation doing? Then the questions got personal. What kind of girl did she think was best for him? How was Zuko doing? How was  _she_  doing? Was she still dating Zuko?

Zuko was sorely tempted to storm right in to the teashop, which was "conveniently" not Jasmine Dragon, and blast the king away from Mai but he knew if he did that... well, he had the Earth Nation to answer to, Aang to answer to and most importantly, Mai to answer to. The last time he did something similar on Ember Island, she kind of dumped him. He knew Mai would be angry he lost his temper  _and_ he caused another kind of damaged  _and_  he followed her here.

Anger was not all he felt. Fear was arising in him. He didn't really minded when the servants flirted a bit, they always suckered up to people. But King Kuei was a complete different case. An Earth King was just as good as the Fire Lord. He was one that Zuko did fear. And he paid more attention to what Mai said then he did, he flattered her, he could make easy talks, plus he had no scars. In a way, he was better than Zuko. Scratch that, he was better than Zuko in  _every way_.

Zuko slouched against the teashop's wall. It might as well be over right now, he was sure of it. What could Mai possibly see in him that wasn't in King Kuei? He was hopeless, and he knew it. He wondered why Aang even entrusted Fire Lord duties to him. Without Mai, he could barely handle anything. And now, she was probably leaving him.

The feeling of dread was starting cross after anger and fear had passed. The more he thought about it, the more strongly he believed she would never return to him. Who in their right mind would?

Meanwhile, Mai noted the quiet footsteps that left. She looked up at the clock above and informed King Kuei that the ship was leaving soon, a convenient lie. King Kuei left soon enough and she stood up. As she walked out of the room, out of the corner of her eye, she noted the sight of a teenage boy leaning against the wall...

The process was done within five seconds and Zuko was tied up, gagged and blindfolded. Zuko tried to firebend at his attacker but his attacker was faster, dragging him across the street quickly but in fact, careful enough not to hurt him, not that he realized it as he was busy struggling. He heard the noise of the bustling city fade away as his captive entered a more secluded area. What was he going to do?

Zuko gasped as he was freed and his captive pulled off the blindfold and gag just as quickly as he had pulled it on. He was wrong, it wasn't a 'he', it was a 'she'.

"Mai?" he asked in surprise. Is this her way of breaking up?

"You followed me?" It wasn't a statement, it was a question. She didn't want to believe that he actually did that and wanted to give him a chance to explain, although her guessing is mostly correct. Zuko hung his head, not even bothering to deny. Any tiny little hope left in him have burnt out completely. "Why?" Her voice sounded weak and tired, like she was too tired to deal with this,

Her voice, the one that rarely show any emotion, sounding so... broken was what lead Zuko to raise his head and look into her eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered, shutting his eyes, not knowing how to face her and explain. "I just... didn't know what would happen? You're so much better than me in so many ways and... and I don't know what I'd do without you. I can't stand it if someone took you away. And King Kuei is so good in every way I'm not and... I just can't..."

He hadn't finished his sentence when soft lips met his, shutting him up. His eyes flew open in surprise. When Mai pulled apart, she smiled at him. "Idiot," she told him before she pulled his hand, leading him to the ship that was bringing her home. "Come on, let's go home." It wasn't really her words, more of her smile, the one that she saved only for him that brought out the happiness and dragged out all the jealousy he felt earlier. She wasn't going to leave after all!


End file.
